The goal of the Bacterial Respiratory Pathogens Research Unit is to establish and/or maintain a focused and coordinated pre-clinical and clinical bacterial respiratory pathogens research program that brings together expertise in microbial pathogenesis and infectious diseases, immunology and clinical studies. The program encourages collaborative multidisciplinary efforts to develop and conduct research activities designed to validate or lead to clinical studies and is focused on the major themes of: bacterial carriage, progression to lower respiratory tract disease, and development of preventive strategies that optimize the protective immune responses, including innate and mucosal immunity.